This invention relates to heat sinks.
Various heat sink designs have been proposed. McGaha (U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,395) discloses a heat sink that includes two side members, a connecting bridge, a foot on each side member for soldering to a mounting pad, a locating pin extending from the foot of each side member, and heat-dissipating fingers on each side member. Harmon (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 361,317) shows a heat sink design formed from two side members joined by a center region, and having a plurality of heat-dissipating fingers that extend from the center region along edges that are orthogonal to the edges to which the side members are coupled.